Mon Coeur Ne Sait Plus Quoi Penser
by Hanakaya
Summary: Tu étais Ange, tu étais Pureté, Immaculé... Mais tu ne l'es plus. Et mon coeur ne sait plus quoi en penser... Ou justement, il ne sait que trop bien quoi faire.HPDM Deathfic


_**Me voilà de retour avec un petit OS sans prétention**_

_**Il est un peu tristounet, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même.**_

_**Je recommande tout de même une bonne humeur à toute épreuve, ou une âme mélancolique pour le lire (Pas trop quand même, tout est une question de dosage)**_

_**N'en venez jamais à cette extrémité, qu'elles qu'en soient les raisons, la vie est trop belle.**_

_**Joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous.**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

Mon cœur ne sait plus quoi penser.

Tu étais Ange, tu étais Pureté, tu étais Immaculé, tu étais Magnifique. Tu étais Tout, pour moi. Tu étais mon soleil, mon sourire, ma joie, ma raison de vivre, et pour toi, j'aurais tout quitté, j'aurais tout détruit, afin que toujours je puisse t'avoir à mes côtés.

Mais de poésie, il n'en est aucune qui ne comporte seulement des mots heureux. La mienne est ainsi faite. Un imparfait heureux, un passé simple brutal, un présent dérisoire, et un futur inexistant. Comprends-tu cette phrase mon Amour ?

Le mot « Futur » prend-t-il son sens pour toi lorsque tu me vois ? Moi oui. Quand je te regardais, je nous voyais dans l'avenir. Je nous voyais ensemble, unis face à l'adversité, soudés dans nos discordes. Je nous pensais inséparable.

Tu dois bien rire maintenant, à savoir ce que je ressens. Tu dois bien t'amuser, là où tu es… Nos chemins se sont séparés, aussi brutalement qu'un coup de couteau pourrait le faire.

Mon Amour, pourquoi ? Je n'ai que cette question à la bouche, pourquoi, toi, que je croyais si heureux à mes côtés, a osé faire cela ? Le sang a coulé, la vie s'est échappée, et nous ne nous reverrons plus. Ou du moins, l'un verra l'autre, mais il n'y aura pas de vice versa.

Je t'aimais, de tout mon cœur, tu le savais, mais cela n'a pas retiré cette horreur. Quoi de plus atroce qu'un suicide ? Une peau luisante de sang, entourée de cette blancheur caractéristique à ta salle de bain. Tu as toujours aimé le blanc, tu me l'a souvent dit, et c'est pour cela que ta salle de bain a prit cette teinte là. Savais-tu que moi, j'aimais le rouge ? Maintenant, je ne l'aime plus. Cela ressemble trop à du sang. Je n'aime pas le sang, ça fait si mal.

Nous étions pourtant heureux, au début. Certes, la vie n'était pas rose tous les jours, les gens m'évitaient désormais, alors qu'autrefois ils m'adulaient. L'homosexualité est une maladie, ils le pensent tous. Moi, cela ne me gênait pas, tant qu'ils me laissaient en paix. Toi en revanche, je sais que tu n'appréciais pas cela, tu n'avais de cesse de les foudroyer du regard face à leurs mines dégoutées. Et cela me faisait plaisir. Te voir tellement attaché à nous, de cette manière si ténue, m'émouvait au plus haut point.

Je me souviens nettement de la première fois où nous nous sommes déclarés. Au tout début, sans trop savoir comment tout cela avait commencé, nous n'avions qu'une relation purement sexuelle. Puis, l'attrait a prit le dessus sur la passion, et nous nous sommes redécouverts. Cet état mi figue mi raisin dura deux mois. Deux mois pendants lesquels je souhaitais t'en parler, connaître tes sentiments à toi, et ainsi être fixé. Et puis vint ce jour bénit, où, tremblant, à la suite d'une union plus tendre que les autres, tu m'avais murmuré, timidement, que ce que tu ressentais vis à vis de moi était très troublant.

De simples mots pour certains, une déclaration pour moi. Je t'ai alors sourit, et me suis déclaré à mon tour, y joignant milles promesses. Je t'aimais, et dans ce moment là, j'étais aux anges.

Et nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de nous afficher, la guerre étant terminée. Ce jour là, il pleuvait. Tout comme lors du suicide d'ailleurs. Je n'aime pas la pluie. La réaction des gens fut, comme tu le craignais, horriblement négative. Mon nom et le tiens furent traînés dans la boue. Potter n'était plus qu'un « Pauvre Minet », et toi, Draco, tu n'étais qu'un « Demi Homme »… Mais tel était notre destin, nous avions décidé de l'affronter, ensemble, main dans la main.

Mais toi, toi, toi, tu l'as trahis. Toi, tu as brisé cette union. Toi que j'aimais, et que je ne reverrai plus, tu as osé me briser le cœur comme jamais… Et de la plus ignoble des façons.

Mon cœur saigne, j'ai si mal, mon âme s'éparpille en milliers de fragments, chacun te tendant les bras désespérément, en quête d'une harmonie à jamais perdue. Mon sourire est à jamais figé, disparu, parce que tu n'es plus à mes côtés, je ne pourrais plus être heureux.

Prunelles fermées, peau plus pâle que d'ordinaire, écume sanglante au coin des poignets, telle est l'atroce œuvre de la mort que l'on reconnaît si aisément.

Tu m'as brisé, mon Ange, t'en rends tu compte maintenant ? Regrettes tu ton geste, là où tu es ? Pleures tu ton erreur en me voyant ainsi, pire qu'une loque humaine ?

Je t'aimais, plus que de raison, j'étais prêt à sacrifier mon âme, à m'ouvrir les veines, pour ton bonheur ! Mais toi, toi, tu me voles jusque mon dernier espoir de te rendre heureux…

Oui mon Amour, tu m'as trahis… Oui mon Ange, tu m'as blessé cruellement. Oui, Draco, tu es la cause de mon suicide.

Mais à quoi bon mourir quand celui que vous aimez ne vous aime pas en retour ?

Je suis mort Draco, et j'espère que tu souffres….

Parce que moi, je t'aime toujours autant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cher époux, cher amour.

Non, ceci n'est pas une lettre. Ceci est ma pensée la plus profonde. Je ne sais ni si tu la verra, ni si tu l'entendras, mais pourtant, elle sera là, cachée. J'ignore encore où, mais tu aimes suffisamment ta salle de bain pour en connaître les moindre recoins… Après tout, tu l'as bien explorée, avec cette femme, n'est ce pas ?

Oh oui, je t'imagine bien, avec elle, lui promettant monts et merveilles, la baisant comme jamais tu ne m'as baisé. Mon vocabulaire est volontairement cru, parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas te demander pardon… Mais comme je te le disais, tu as baisé cette femme. Tu l'as pénétrée, encore et encore, y prenant ton plaisir, comme le plus bas des pervers. Toi qui te prétendait purement homosexuel, et de surcroît, amoureux de moi, te voir ainsi m'a fait un choc, je dois te l'avouer.

C'est qu'en plus, tu semblais être heureux de cette situation, espèce de salop. Je ne veux pas savoir depuis combien de temps tu me trompais avec elle. T'apercevoir cette unique fois m'a suffit.

Peut être trouveras tu mon suicide puéril. Peut être t'en moqueras-tu même. Mais moi, je ne suis pas suffisamment fort pour faire semblant. Un amour est forcément honnête. Je t'en aurais parlé, et nos chemins se seraient alors séparés. Et je ne me sentais pas la force de recommencer une autre vie.

Un oiseau apprivoisé meurt en retrouvant sa liberté. Si c'est ainsi, autant mourir tout de suite.

Draco. Ce que tu as fait n'est pas horrible. C'est bas. C'est juste atrocement Bas.

Totalement indigne d'un humain.

Je t'aime, et c'est pour cela que je te dirai la vérité.

Tu n'es plus humain. Tu es devenu un animal mon Amour… Et les animaux ne connaissent pas le bonheur.

Je te souhaite de vivre longtemps.

Et ne crois pas que je n'y ai pas réfléchit. Deux nuit, c'est long. Deux nuit, ce sont des millions de pensées, ce sont des centaines de tourments. Deux nuit, c'est une unique réponse.

Alors mon Ange, mon Cœur, ma Vie, je te dis ce simple mot.

Adieu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il est repartit. Oui, il est partit travailler, comme à l'usuel.

Il est partit, il m'a embrassé, du bout des lèvres, oui, du bout des lèvres. Comme d'habitude. C'était un matin de pluie, un matin comme les autres, une journée morose en perspective.

Il n'a pas remarqué mes cernes, non, comme d'habitude, il ne mange pas le matin. Il émerge juste de la salle de bain avant de partir, fait un rapide détour par la cuisine pour me saluer, et s'en va ensuite, sans me regarder.

Mais ce soir, je pense qu'il me regardera. J'ai toute la journée pour agir, toute la journée pour mourir. Et lui qui ne s'en doute pas. En un sens, c'en est presque jouissif. Mais je suis tout de même triste…

Non, ce n'est pas de la tristesse, c'est bien au delà… C'est un vide, un calme tellement puissant qu'on ne le connaît qu'après une tempête des plus puissantes. Un calme trop mortel pour être vivant. Ma tristesse à moi est synonyme de mort, et je sais que je n'ai aucune autre échappatoire.

Mon Amour, ce baiser que nous venons d'échanger, savais tu qu'il s'agissait du dernier ? Et si tu l'avais su, aurait-il été différent ?

J'ose croire que oui. J'ose espérer ainsi. Je t'aime, et c'est ainsi, je suis naïf et c'est un fait.

Tu as fais une connerie, et c'en est un autre. Qui me terrasse et me détruit jusque dans mes fondations les plus profondes. Pardonne moi pour ce que je vais te faire…

L'écriture de la lettre fut rapide, et sans pensées arrières. Un testament des plus neutres, comme je me l'imaginais. Une mise à plat de mes envies, de mes doutes.

Lorsque j'en émergeais, pourtant, le soleil était haut, et je ne disposais plus de beaucoup de temps. Je me levais, et partis en direction de ta salle d'eau. Ta pièce préférée, je suppose…

Ici, tout est blanc, maculé. On se croirait dans une morgue. C'est parfait. Je vais te tâcher ta jolie pièce. Je vais t'offrir la couleur que j'aime, je vais attirer ton regard, pour une fois.

En chemin, je prend un couteau simple de cuisine. Je ne sors les couverts en argent que pour les grandes occasion, comprendras tu cet outil ? Ma mort n'est pas anodine, mais seul toi souffrira… Moi je serai libéré…

Libéré de tes chaînes, libéré de ton amour…

Je ferme précautionneusement la porte derrière moi. Un regard dans le miroir mural m'apprend que je ne suis plus qu'à moitié vivant. Je ne parviens pas à me sourire, et préfère alors détourner les yeux, pour les poser sur mon arme.

Lentement, avec cérémonie, je me déshabille, tandis que d'une main, j'ouvre le robinet de la baignoire. L'eau coule, claire, ruisselante, parfaite. C'est comme la vie. Transparent, et troublant, au point même de nous aveugler.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes à ce liquide pour remplir la baignoire nacrée. Je n'y jette pas un seul coup d'œil, soudainement occupé à rechercher la cachette à cette petite lettre… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il la trouve tout de suite, sous le choc, mais plus quelques minutes plus tard… Je ne veux pas bâcler ma mort comme j'aurais bâclé ma vie…

Tu aimes te parfumer, devrais je la mettre devant ton flacon ? Non, tu n'y penseras sans doute pas immédiatement… On ne se parfume pas devant un mort… L'évier est à bannir, trop commun… Mon regard dérive vers la douche, et je revois l'espace d'un instant la femme à qui tu avais fais l'amour ce soir là… Et l'idée me vient alors. Une justification ultime, un dernier coup de couteau. Là où tout avait commencé.

Bien, ce serait ici. Je m'avance jusque dans le bac de douche, allant placer l'enveloppe suffisamment en évidence pour que tu voies son reflet dans la glace… Je m'assure l'espace d'une seconde de son emplacement.

C'est étrange comme le fait de programmer sa propre mort avec minutie vous libère l'esprit. Certains croiront que c'est impossible, que je devrais regretter, réfléchir à mon geste… Mais ceux là ne savent pas, ne connaissent pas ce que je ressens… Moi, je ne veux plus vivre, mais je veux le détruire une toute dernière fois… Juste une fois, pour prendre ma petite revanche, est ce trop demander ?

Je pars ensuite éteindre le jet d'eau, tiède à souhait, et contemple une dernière fois mon reflet tout en saisissant le couteau. Le moment fatidique approche, mais j'ai la vague impression d'oublier quelque chose… Mais quoi donc ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir…

J'approche lentement le couteau de ma paume.

Ton sourire éblouissant, tes yeux brillants, tu resplendis, tel mon soleil comme tu l'as toujours été. Nos jours heureux, je les aimais tellement, ils passaient si vite, que je ne pouvais qu'espérer les revivre à l'infini. Notre bonheur commun, nos soirées passées en tête à tête, nos regards complices échangés, notre amour vivant… T'en souviens-tu, oui, t'en souviens-tu mon Amour ?

Je fais glisser consciencieusement la lame sur mon poignet mordoré, qui se teinte immédiatement de rouge. Je m'attendais à plus douloureux, mais sitôt cette phrase pensée, je la regrette. Non, ce n'est pas réellement douloureux, c'est autre chose… Un écartement anormal, une gêne indicible, et difficilement explicable. Et ces picotements de douleur, comme après une chute… Non, je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

Le sang coule, sombre, et distraitement, j'en prend quelques gouttes sur un doigt, pensif.

Et je me souviens brusquement de ce que je devais faire. Je lève les yeux une nouvelle fois vers le miroir, et, me servant de mon propre sang, j'y écris quelques mots…

Lorsque ce fut fait, mon poignet commence déjà à cicatriser… Ou du moins, je saigne moins. Mais j'ai fais ce que je voulais, je peux donc partir tranquille. Ma mise en scène devrait faire son petit effet. Je l'espère.

Cruel tout de même, que mon dernier espoir soit celui de faire souffrir celui qui m'a maintenu en vie tant de temps… Mais c'est ainsi, et je n'y changerai plus rien, je ne peux pas vivre les yeux fermés, moi.

Je rentre dans l'eau, doucement, prenant tout mon temps et même plus. Mon esprit est à la fois brumeux et très clair. J'aperçois avec clairvoyance le fait que je vais mourir, mais aucune pensée cohérente ne me vient. Je m'allonge jusqu'aux épaules dans le liquide bienfaisant, et ferme les yeux une seconde.

Je me taillade les veines rapidement, passant outre le fait de voir revenir cette étrange sensation, que je n'aime pas du tout… S'il y avait eu une « prochaine fois », je choisirai un autre moyen, mois douloureux…

Je plonge ensuite quelques secondes mes poignets dans l'eau, et celle ci s'assombrit immédiatement… Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre… Pourvu que cela ne soit pas trop long…

Je ferme les yeux, et commence l'attente vers la mort, qui finira pourtant par me faucher…

Les minutes passent, et le brouillard s'intensifie… Je ne pense même plus, je n'ai conscience que de ce qui m'entoure.

Le silence est presque total, je sombre lentement dans l'inconscience, l'extérieur me devient étranger, il n'y a plus rien sauf mon corps et ce sang qui s'échappe de moi, tel le temps qui coule entre nos doigts.

J'ai la vague impression d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir, en bas, et une voix m'appeler, mais je ne répond pas… Je ne suis déjà presque plus là.

Draco, il est trop tard, tu le sais ? Trop tard pour tout…

Trop tard pour me retenir… Il est trop tard Draco.

Trop…

0o0o0o0

Et non loin de moi, sur ce miroir que tu affectionnais tant, de mon sang, tu liras ces terribles paroles, que je n'avais pas osé coucher par écrit auparavant…

« -Joyeuse Saint Valentin Draco. Je t'aime. »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**FIN**

_**Voilàà!**_

_**Comme d'habitude, reviews fortement acceptées **_

_**Hanakaya**_

_**Février 08**_


End file.
